


Wings

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oop.SoI wrote this on my phoneSo there is a huge lack of tags lmaoAlso don't ship the irl people k? Cause that bad
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Mumbo Jumbo/Iskall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 175
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Grian x Doc
> 
> Mumbo x Iskall)
> 
> Soulmate au lol
> 
> Winged au lol
> 
> Most people have wings. If you don't have a Soulmate then you don't have wings (hence elytras). When you are born then you have one wing as your own and the other one is your soulmates. You can also hide your wings (make you look like a normal person) but after a while it starts to give you cramps and it also starts to hurt a lot :). One you touch wings with your soulmate then you two are now bonded. You also feel a strong tug toward your soulmate. 

(Grian x Doc

Mumbo x Iskall)

Soulmate au lol

Winged au lol

Most people have wings. If you don't have a Soulmate then you don't have wings (hence elytras). When you are born then you have one wing as your own and the other one is your soulmates. You can also hide your wings (make you look like a normal person) but after a while it starts to give you cramps and it also starts to hurt a lot :). One you touch wings with your soulmate then you two are now bonded. You also feel a strong tug toward your soulmate.

Grian had no wings, at least that's what he told everyone. It was also a bit of a touchy subject for him so most of the hermit didn't bring it up, but Doc? Doc was very confused. When he first met Grian, his instant reaction to him was, 'Oh god he's cute.'and 'I think he's my soulmate' But after realizing that his Dark green wing and Golden wing that had some sort of rainbow tips at the ends didn't seem to match with Grian, since he was wingless, he shook his head. He also felt the tug, or connection, to Grian, but brushed it off. The other hermits felt bad, of course, and helped him get his elytras but they have their doubts. Doc snapped back to the present and continued on his Redstone project. 

Mumbo knew the answers, he knew about Grian's wings, he knew about Doc's soulmate, and he knew the reason why Grian hid his wings. He would meet up with Grian and Iskall to help Grian coax out his wings but it wouldn't ever work. Mumbo sighed. 

"I'm sorry Mumbo, but I think it's a lost cause," Grian said looking dejected, "Let's stop for now and try again later, ok?" Mumbo and Iskall both nodded. Iskall looked at Mumbo with sad sullen eyes, Mumbo had conducted a test to see how long he could hide his wings, he lasted for a week, the pain was unbearable and many kisses from Iskall and snuggles with the architects had him back on his feet. So to see Grian suffering for so long has them both determined to help Grian with his wings. The three trouble-makers took to the sky, Grian with his elytra. As they were in the air, Grian thought he heard his Elytra break and turned around to conform his thought. He was plummeting through the sky, and screamed. Mumbo and Iskall turned to see their fellow Architect and friend fall through the sky. Mumbo reacted first diving down to try and catch Grian, but Grian was too far. 

Grian was panicking, his breathing was getting heavier and he was slowly falling into a panic attack, he was getting close to the ground and waited for his inevitable death when he felt a pressure on his back release.  _ His wings were back _ . 

He maneuvered through the air and managed to land on his side softly with a small  _ thump _ . He shaky sat up and wrapped his wings around his body, the Dark green wing blocking out the bits of light while his Golden wing with the rainbow tips gave a soothing glow.  _ 'My wings, my wings, oh god  _ **_he's_ ** _ going to find out _ **_he's_ ** _ going to hurt me  _ **_he's going to rip them again_ ** _ ' _ Grian didn't hear the two soft thumps landing near him, nor felt the pair of arms that wrapped around him, too caught up in his panic to even notice the creeper robot running up to them 

"Are you guys alright?"

Doc has been walking around the shopping district looking for Grian's raft, ship,  _ thing, _ as Doc needed more Sand. He heard a crash and two shouts. Doc ran toward the site of the noise with his trusty trident, imagining the worst 

"Are you guys alright?" He yelled, only to see Grian with wings and Mumbo clutching onto Grian.  _ 'Wait, I thought that Grian didn't have wings!' _ He rubbed his eyes and lo and behold, Grian with dark green and Golden rainbow tipped wings. 

Iskall ran up to Doc, stopping him from moving forward. 

"Doc," Doc faced Iskall, His face had confusion written all over it, "I can explain this but now is not the time." Doc nodded and they helped Mumbo and Grian to a more private area. 

_ Safe, Mumbo is safe _ , Grian whispered to himself as he calmed down. He felt Mumbo hugging him and Iskall rubbing his back. He could hear soft murmurs of kind words, he could see his shop interior. Finally down from the panic he pulled away from Mumbo

"Thank you" Grian whispered, Mumbo ruffled his hair

"Not a problem Grian, on the other hand, your wings," Grian stretched his wings, the ache in his back was no longer there and he was feeling better. 

"How?"

"Your elytra broke during the flight. Your body must have triggered a reaction that made it so you wouldn't die." Mumbo theorized. Grian nodded. He heard someone clear their throat and turned to see…  _ Doc _ . 

Doc walked over to Grian and placed a hand on his cheek. Petting Grian's hair. Grian melted into the touch, leaning more onto Doc more now. Mumbo pat Grian on the back 

"You can explain the story to him, I'll go," Mumbo and Iskall left the room.

"Grian.."

"Doc, I," Grian exhaled, "I'll tell you everything,"

* * *

"TAURTIS!" Grian flinched, he just wanted to take a walk outside but it seems that wasn't the case. His  ~~ abuser ~~ friend mistook him for his dead boyfriend, whom Sam had killed. Putting up his best fake smile at his  ~~ abuser ~~ friend and spoke

"Yeah? What's up Sam?" He flinched again when Sam glared at him

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to take a small walk, that's all!" Grian put his hands up in surrender, 

"No."

"Huh?"

"I SAID  **NO!** " Sam lunged for Grian Slamming him into the ground. Sam flipped Grian onto his back 

"W-wait! Sam! Please! Let me go!" Grian screamed as he struggled under Sam

"Now now Taurtis, this is for your own good." Sam said as he dragged his hand against Grian's wings. Placing a feather between his hands he violently ripped the feather out, causing Grian to scream. Sam kept pulling feathers out on Grian's wing, but not touching the dark green wing for some reason. 

"NO STOP PLEASE SAM I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE STOP!" Grian screams ran through the neighborhood as the pleas fell on deaf ears. Soon, Grain wing had ⅓ of the feathers gone, he was bleeding heavily. Sam got off of Grian, pulling him up and slamming him back down onto the concrete, 

"I  **_hate that dark green dye on your wing y'know?_ ** " Sam snarled into his ear, pulling out a small knife, " **_I think I might cut it off,_ ** " as soon as he placed the blade to the wing, a purple must covered Grian, teleporting him to the Watchers Dimension. The last thing he heard was 

'We need him a respawn chip!' Before passing out. 

It was a month, his wings grew back and it was now time for the lying spree. After creating Evo, he started to lie. 

"No I was always wingless,"

"Yeah I don't have a Soulmate,"

"It's alright, I'm fine, don't worry,"

And soon after Taurtis joined… 

"No I'm fine Taurtis!"

"I'm doing swell!"

"It's alright," 

He looked toward the portal, his new start in hermitcraft might help out and make the lies more believable, he waved goodbye to the Evo player and jumped into the portal. For the first time in a long time, he spread his wings, hoping that it would be the last time he would have to open them.

* * *

"And now we're here." Grian has shed a few tears in the story, subconsciously touching his wings. Doc didn't know what to feel, but he knew that he had to comfort his Soulmate. 

"It's alright Grian, let it out," Doc said as Grian sobbed into his shoulder. After a while, Grain started to calm down again. 

"We need to tell the rest of the server this, you know that, right?" Grian nodded as he extended his wings. He pulled Doc closer and touched their wings together, the wings changing to their own, Grian with the Golden wings and Rainbow tips while Doc had his Green wings.

"Thank you," Grian murmured as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	2. Finally...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait! I had completely lost insperation for this fic and with school staring it really kicked my butt. But now, I have powered through and finished the fic! Hope you enjoy!!

Grian smiles as he looks up at his lover, Doc, who sat with him underneath the stars. The lights in the sky glimmered above the commercial districts as the two wrapped their wings around their bodies, snuggling closer to keep their warmth. It had been a few days since Grian had first spread his wings for a long time, but Grian was in hiding. He didn't want to tell the other hermits yet. Smiling as he felt Doc's heartbeat against his head. Soon the two drifted off into a peaceful slumber, embraced in eachothers arms.  
-  
Grian found himself waking up at the sound of voices? Grian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he stretched, feeling some of his bone pop at the movement. blinking at the harsh light, Grian put a hand over his face, blocking out the sunlight as he sat up. As Grian slowly regained consciousness he looked around the cowmercial district, the voices getting clearer as his drowsiness faded.  
"Look at what you did! You woke him up!" Doc hissed at someone, Grian too drowsy to tell who it was,  
"Sorry! I just didn't know that Grian had wings!" The other person, Scar said. Grian immediately bolted up at that, his brain snapped out of its sleepiness as he looked around. there he sae Xisuma and Scar  
"O-oh hey guys!" Grian stuttered out as he put on a soft smile, his wings subconsciously hid behind his back.  
"Grian, why didnt say you had wings?" Xisuma asked, grian bowed his head at that question, thinking of a simple way to tell them why he hid them for so long, "Even Etho thought you didn't have wings! and he's the all knowing cryptic of the server," That joke made Grian let out a small laugh as he stood up.   
"Well before i go into my backstory, could i tell all the hermits at once instead of one at a time?" Xisuma nodded as he pulled hijs communicator out and started yelping. a few seconds later every knees communicator rang and they all checked the message, including Grian.   
Xisuma: Hello everyone! Sorry for the short notice, but there is a server meeting today! Everyone go to Grian's Mansion at midday please! thank you.  
Grian looked at the replies and thankfully no one had their plans interrupted today. Grian sighed as he leaned against doc, smiling at the comfort of the creeper cyborg. Grian clung to Doc as the two flew to Grian mansion.  
\--  
"Hello everyone! please take a seat," Doc greeted as all the hermits sat in the chairs prepared for them.  
"I wonder what this is about," Zedaph whispered to Tango before getting nudged by an elbow,  
"Hush," Impulse hiss as Everyone quieted down.   
"So yall are probably wondering, 'Why did you call a meeting Xisuma?' Well Grian has a bit of something to say," Xisuma turned to Doc and all eyes were now focused on Doc. After a few seconds, a familiar strawberry blonde popped his head out from behind Doc. Grian hesitated before stepping out from behind Doc, a few gasps following,   
"Grian,"   
"YOU HAVE WINGS?" The entire room was thrown into discord as the hermits' questions all jumbled into one big blob of sounds. Grian flinched at the sudden increase of noise while the hermits converse between themselves. Grian cleared his throat as the room settled down.   
"So you guys might be wondering why I have wings, well, it's a bit of a long story, I just jump right into it," Grian exhaled and began his story  
\---  
"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell any of you guys. I-"  
"GRIAN!" Stress abruptly stood up from her seat and rushed to Grian, sobbing as she did, "Please never apologize for things you count control," after stress had made the first move, the rest of the hermits all ran up to Grian, sending words of encouragement and kindness to him. Grian smiled, one day, he'll be able to put all of his past behind him and fly with his family

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading! If you want a second part then tell me in the comments! Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
